The invention relates to games and in particular to field games played with game pieces, specifically, a game played with stick-like game pieces.
Numerous games requiring pitching or throwing expertise have been developed and, likewise, numerous games have been developed requiring various techniques in batting or hitting an object. This invention provides expertise, batting or hitting techniques, and in addition, a special expertise and technique in control of a game piece and in estimating distances.
Several methods of scoring are provided to provide for a range of skills of various ages of players.
A flexible layout of a playing area is also provided to meet the capabilities and limitations of a range of ages and skills of players.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a game requiring skills in pitching and throwing.
It is another object of the invention to provide a game requiring skills in manipulating of a game piece.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a game requiring a batting skill and technique.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a flexible playing area to meet the range of capabilities and limitations of a range of ages and skills of players.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a flexible scoring system to meet the range of capabilities and limitations of a range of ages and skills of players.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become more apparent in the light of the following description of the preferred embodiments.